figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Deugan Selmae Eh-Deredu
Deugan Selmae Eh-Deredu is a playable character in MARDEK. He is a young male human hailing from the kingdom of Goznor who, together with his best friend Mardek, dreams of becoming a Grand Adventurer. Both join the Royal Guard of Goznor to further this dream, holding the esteemed hero, Social Fox, in particular regard as an exemplar of heroism. He often acts as a foil to his innocent friend. Personality "Hey, Mardek, I know I say this every time we go on any kind of adventure, but I'm going to remind you of the controls again!" —Deugan In contrast to the carefree Mardek, he is more practical and level-headed. Despite this, he is enthusiastic about adventuring and becoming a hero. Also, Deugan says that he's always envied Mardek because of his carefree attitude, and that he's heard people call him "too intense." Story Childhood Deugan is the only son of Polly and Derek. During his childhood, he befriended Mardek, and they enjoyed going on imaginary "adventures" with each other where they pretended to be mighty heroes. Growing up, he was secretly bothered by the fact that his father is merely a shopkeeper, unlike Mardek's adventurer father, Enki. One morning, he witnesses an object fall from the sky and land near Goznor. Excited that investigating the object would be another adventure, he goes to Mardek's house and wakes him up, urging that they go to the crash site. They travel through Soothwood and enter the crash site, where they encounter Mugbert, a longtime bully. Deugan assumes that he plans to use the fallen star for evil, and together with Mardek, fight him and send him running away. They then enter the object, where Deugan witnesses a mass of light enter Mardek's body. When Mardek begins to not speak like he normally does, Deugan becomes confused, but acknowledges the fact that it is not his friend speaking, but something inside him. Later, the two of them arrive back at their homes, where Deugan hopes that nothing bad happens because of the spirit. Becoming a Royal Guard As the years pass, Deugan and Mardek go on more adventures and eventually join the royal guards of Goznor, hoping that joining would further their dream of becoming heroes. At the morning of their final test to become guards, he wakes Mardek up, excited that they will be going on their first real mission. In the conversation, he also expresses his feelings for Emela and disgust at Steele. They report to Jacques for the mission, who explains to them and the rest of the applicants that they are to liberate the nearby mines from bandits. When he asks the group to form teams for the mission, Deugan allows Mardek to go with Emela, only to be stopped by Steele. As a result, Deugan and Mardek go together. Arriving at the mines, he expresses his support about Donovan being the de facto leader of the group. Later, Deugan and Mardek reach the bandit chief, where they eavesdrop on a conversation before helping Emela and Steele subdue him. After defeating Muriance, Deugan allows him to leave if he abandons his life of crime, much to Steele's annoyance. After Steele is struck by Emela's thunderbolt, Deugan remarks that his "death" was imminent. He then goes on with Mardek and Emela to kill the Lake Hag, then freeing Goznor and Canonia of Zombies. Unfortunately Deugan stayed on Moric's Battleship to save the group from Moric's Dracelon when it crashed and he presumably died. There is a lot of speculation about whether he did actually die, or survived. Mardek doesn't find any traces of him when he was searching for him near Lake Qur where Moric's Battleship crashed. After the crash Deugan (barely) survives the crash and is rescued by Emela, who takes care of him until he recovers. He doesn't want to rejoin Mardek as that act might make his sacrifice much less "heroic". Instead he embarks on a new adventure, wears entirely new armour and takes on a new persona called "Lone Wolf". These rumours are confirmed by Dreamstones #1 to #8. He also appears after winning the Cambria Champion Tournament but quickly runs away from Mardek after he sees him, dropping the Dreamstone #8. Mardek also sees him at the play in Aeropolis, where Deugan speaks to him, but doesn't reveal his true identity. Techniques Deugan's skill sets are Imagination in chapter one and Spellbladery '''in chapter two. A list of his skills in chapter one can be found here. A list of skills in chapter two can be found here. Vital stats Chapter one '''Hero Deugan *STR: 99 *ATK: 999 *DEF: 99 *M DEF: 99 *EVA: 100% *VIT: 99 *SPR: 99 *AGL: 99 Child Deugan *STR: 99 ATK: 999 DEF: 99 M DEF: 99 EVA: 100% *VIT: 99 *SPR: 99 *AGL: 99 Chapter two Guard Deugan *STR: 99 *VIT: 99 *SPR: 99 *AGL: 99 *ATK: 999 *DEF: 99 *M DEF: 99 *EVA: 100% Quotes * "Mardek, I'm going to remind you of the controls!" * "Phew, what a weird thing that was that happened... I need to go home now, so, uh... Bye Mardek. I hope that nothing bad happens to you because of that thing!" * "Mardek! Mardek! Wake up! You've GOT to see this! I just saw the weirdest thing!" "There was this star in the sky, right, even though it was daytime - well, morning really, but same thing! - and I looked at it because it was weird, and then it started like getting BIGGER!" * "It was falling, Mardek! A falling star! And I saw where it landed, too! It landed with a big crash and I saw where it went!" * "Mugbert? You big bully! What are you doing in here?" * "It landed in a clearing just at the other side of the Soothwood! I'm sure it did!" * "So c'mon, Mardek! Get up! We have to go and explore this! It's time to go on another adventure! We have to go and find the Fallen Star!!" * "Well, I'd better get home myself... So bye for now, Mardek! See you tomorrow for some more heroic adventures!" * "All your *fault*? Do you mean all your *doing* or something? Because that's not fair! We beat the dragon together!" Mardek: "Well I still get the princess." Trivia *In the first two chapters of MARDEK, Deugan serves as a tutorial, explaining the controls, menu, and battle system. In the third chapter, Mardek gives these tips himself. *Deugan is also somewhat similar to Pseudolonewolf as his persona "Lone Wolf". They are also both Melancholic, as confirmed by Pseudolonewolf. See also *Mardek *Emela Category:Playable MARDEK Characters Category:MARDEK Characters